Detrás de la máscara
by Agathe
Summary: Ron se enamora de una chica en una fiesta de disfraces... que resulta ser Hermione. ¿Y qué hace Hermione en una fiesta no autorizada por los profesores? ¿Qué tienen que ver Harry y Ginny en esto? Lee para descubrirlo! [R&Hr y H&G, 6to año] EN HIATUS
1. Sospechas

**Detrás de la máscara**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota:**** Este es mi primer fic de Ron y Hermione, mi pareja favorita desde el primer libro de Harry Potter. Está narrado en primera persona por Hermione, y pueden ubicarlo… antes del sexto libro, o por ahí. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! **

**Capítulo 1: Sospechas**

Todavía no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, infiltrándome de esta manera.

¡No entiendo cómo puedo llevar esto puesto!

Tampoco es tan difícil de creer, puesto que voy a una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween. Pero no por eso el disfraz dejará de ser estúpido.

Supongo que tengo que explicar por qué he caído tan bajo como para infiltrarme en una fiesta de Halloween en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, la cual ni siquiera es autorizada por los profesores.

Todo empezó hace un par de días en el desayuno. Le pregunté a Ginny si haría algo para Halloween, ya que es su celebración favorita. Ella dijo que no haría nada, pero luego se retractó y dijo que le pediría permiso a Dumbledore para ir a visitar a sus familiares.

Navidad, es creíble. Año nuevo, puede ser. Cualquier otra fiesta, está bien. Pero… ¿Halloween? Hasta un niño de cinco años hubiera descubierto que mentía.

Cuando salíamos del Gran Comedor, nos encontramos con Harry en la puerta, y preguntó: "¿Qué se supone que lleve para la fiesta de Halloween?" a Ginny. Totalmente serio, como si yo supiera de lo que estaban hablando. Pero no lo sé.

Le dirigí a mi amiga una mirada confusa, y ella me sonrió, como si no supiera de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Su respuesta fue: "¿Qué fiesta de Halloween, Harry? Yo me voy a la Madriguera… ¿recuerdas?"

Mientras me daba vuelta a saludar a un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw, puede ver como Ginny le susurraba cosas a Harry, alarmada. Me estaban escondiendo algo.

"¿De qué hablaban?" pregunté, casual. Harry me sonrió tímidamente, y dijo: "Oh, nada importante… algo de las clases". Pero no estaban hablando de las clases, y yo lo sabía. Algo me escondían, y cuando yo sospecho que me esconden algo, no paro hasta descubrir qué es.

Y así fue. Le insistí a Ginny todo el día, hasta que por fin tuvo que abrir la boca.

"Es una fiesta de disfraces. No creo que te guste, además no está autorizada por los profesores… por eso no queríamos decirte nada." La hizo parecer aburrida, pero para mí no lo era. Sé lo que están pensando… ¿Hermione Granger, en una fiesta de disfraces? Pero bueno… a veces me sale un 'lado rebelde', supongo. Aunque bueno, eso de que no esté autorizada por los profesores… "Me invitó Ernie McMillian, y solo puedo llevar a una persona conmigo."

"¿Hola…? ¡Aquí estoy, llévame a mí!" Por primera vez, quería asistir a una fiesta… de pequeña me encantaba disfrazarme.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo… voy a llevar a Harry."

La miré extrañada: "¿A Harry? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan _tan _bien, ustedes dos?"

"Es que… él estaba conmigo cuando Ernie me invitó. Harry me pidió que lo llevara y… no pude decirle que no" Sonrió, insegura.

Mala respuesta. Decidí no darle tanta importancia, igualmente… "Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque no es justo…"

"¡Hermione, tú nunca quieres venir a fiestas, mucho menos prohibidas! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tú querrías ir?" Ginny tenía un buen punto. "Te prometo que, cuando haya otra fiesta de disfraces, irás conmigo, ¿contenta?"

Asentí con la cabeza. No es que sea conformista, pero… bueno, tal vez sí soy conformista. Después de todo, me sentiría muy mal si Harry no fuera a la fiesta por mi culpa, no soy _así _de egoísta.

Luego fuimos a cenar. Estaba discutiendo con Ron sobre algo- no recuerdo qué- y entonces, la idea me pasó por la cabeza: ¿qué tal si Harry y Ginny comenzaban a salir? No es que haya grandes indicios de ello, pero… ¿por qué lo invitaría Ginny a la fiesta, si no? Tal vez por eso es que no querían hablarme de la fiesta… ¡era una cita!

¿Cómo reaccionaría Ron ante ello? No lo sé. Pero más importante, ¿cuál sería _mi _reacción ante ello? ¿Cuál sería mi reacción si dos de mis mejores amigos empezaran a salir?

Intenté sacar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente, pero… cada vez tenía más sentido. Desde un principio que Ginny había estado enamorada de Harry, aunque todo el tiempo me repetía que ya lo había olvidado. Se habían hecho más amigos, se conocían mejor, de seguro sentían algo.

Seguro que si salían, empezarían a esconderme cosas… este era solo el principio. Tal vez, de ahora en más sería como: "Escondámosle cosas a la estúpida de Hermione, y comprémosla llevándola a otras fiestas". Bueno, después de todo… no está tan mal. Pero en algún momento empezarían los exámenes y no podría ir a las fiestas.

Y si mis dos mejores amigos salían, yo estaría sobrando. Y no quiero sobrar. Por supuesto que tengo a Ron, él también es mi mejor amigo pero como siempre peleamos, no me llevo tan bien como con Harry y Ginny.

Bueno, en resumen… esperé a que Parvati y Lavender se durmieran y me dirigí a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Allí había un chico, supongo de primero, que nos dejaba pasar. En ese momento fue cuando entré en pánico: ¿Y si no me dejaban pasar? Todo mi trabajo habría sido inútil, y no podría descubrir si Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, cuando me acerqué al chico me dejó pasar sin pedirme ninguna tarjeta de invitación o algo. Por ahí Ginny me había mentido un poco acerca del "solo puedo traer un invitado".

Entré a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Era más amplia de lo normal, de seguro un hechizo agrandador. Estaba decorada hábilmente para la ocasión, y había mesas llenas de comida por todas partes. Pobres elfos domésticos, de seguro los habían obligado a cocinar todo eso para la estúpida fiesta, sin pagarles nada. Qué injusto.

De repente, caí en cuenta de algo: todos estaban disfrazados. Yo no me había molestado en preguntarles a mis amigos cómo irían vestidos a la fiesta.

Y la sala estaba llena.

¡_Nunca _los encontraría!

Empecé a correr hacia una dirección, buscando desesperadamente cualquier señal de ellos. Pero no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

Me di vuelta y seguí corriendo hacia otra dirección. No estaba _realmente _prestando mucha atención hacia dónde iba.

Y entonces, sentí algo chocarse contra mí. O más bien, _alguien. _No pude agarrarme, y caí de bruces al suelo. La persona con la que choqué tuvo la misma reacción que yo.

"Ow…" murmuré, adolorida. Intenté pararme, pero sentí un gran dolor en la pierna que me lo impidió.

El extraño ya se había levantado, y para mi sorpresa, me tendió amablemente la mano. La tomé, agradecida.

"¿Qué te pasó, que andabas tan distraída?" preguntó la persona con la que me choqué, divertido.

Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta… ¡no podía ser!

Esa voz, la mano cubierta de pequeñas pecas…

_¡Ron! _

**Nota:**** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo… y por favor dejen reviews, ¿si? **

**P.D.: Para los que leen mi otro fic… lo siento, pero deberán esperar un poco más, ya que estoy un poco "bloqueada". Igualmente, voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto que pueda ) **


	2. ¿Chica misteriosa?

**Detrás de la máscara**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota:**** Ya escribí el segundo capítulo… esto debe ser un record. Bueno, no importa… espero que les guste y que dejen reviews! **

**Capítulo 2: ¿Chica misteriosa? **

Bueno… ahora puedo asegurarme de que Ginny estaba mintiendo acerca de solo poder traer _un _invitado.

¡Y yo fui lo suficientemente_ estúpida_ para creerlo!

Después de todo, Ginny es amiga de, prácticamente, todo el colegio… le permitirían _fácilmente_ traer a alguien más.

Ya puedo imaginarlos a los dos, bailando y riéndose de mí en algún lugar de la maldita fiesta.

Aunque debo agradecer que elegí una máscara que me cubría toda la cara, y no la que me cubría la mitad. Porque justo tropezarme con_ Ron_, ¡de todas las personas, justo con Ron! Debo asegurar que no me ha reconocido, sino ya me hubiera preguntado qué hacía aquí, ¿verdad?

"Ro, eh… ¡chico que nunca he visto antes! Lamento mucho esto de, eh… haber tropezado contigo." Dije, intentando cambiar mi voz, y haciéndola un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

"No te preocupes. He pasado por cosas mucho peores que esta…" sonrió, quitándole importancia. "Es mejor que una chica choque contra mí a que _huya_ de mí…"

¡Merlín! ¿Ron está _coqueteando _conmigo? Esto es _muy _raro.

Bueno, convengamos que no sabe que está hablando conmigo. Eso haría que sea mucho_ más _raro.

Pero yo sí sé que es _él_. Así que retiro lo dicho: esto es raro más allá de la rareza.

"Eh… gracias, supongo." Respondí. No tenía idea de qué decir, realmente. "Aunque podría ser _terriblemente _fea, detrás de esta máscara."

"Tienes un gran sentido del humor… eso me gusta" respondió Ron, mirándome y sonriendo. Tiene una máscara roja que le cubre la mitad de la cara, así que no puedo verlo bien.

A propósito, no he explicado que tengo puesto. No es _tan _ridículo, pero es raro. Llevo una peluca de color negro, que me llega hasta la cintura. Una boina de color celeste, al igual que mi máscara. Ésta me cubre los ojos y la nariz, solo dejando la boca libre. Llevo un blazer y una pollera corta- demasiado corta- también celestes. Supongo que estoy _irreconocible, _comparada con la Hermione normal.

"Y… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté, muerta de curiosidad.

"Vine a vigilar a mi hermanita. Ella fue invitada y decidió traer a su noviecito, que resulta ser _mi _mejor amigo. Yo los descubrí, y la obligué a traerme, para que pueda vigilarla…" contestó, cruzando los brazos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tuve que contenerme para no reír ante su pose de 'macho guardabosques'… pero supuse que si me reía, se vería sospechoso. No puedo disimular muy bien mis risas. Además, para cualquier otra chica el gesto se vería_ lindo_, o algo así.

Pero para mí, él es solo Ron, mi mejor amigo. Así que _nada_ de lindo para mí.

Esperen un segundo, ¿no acaba de decir…?

"¿Tu hermana tiene un_ novio_?" Pregunté rápidamente.

"Bueno, no _exactamente. _Todavía no están saliendo, pero… ella está _muy _enamorada de él. No creo que él sepa, suele ser muy lento. _Yo _tampoco sabría, sino la hubiera encontrado quince hojas de su libro de pociones con su nombre y un corazón…"

¿Ginny hizo esa estupidez? Merlín, no puedo creerlo… ¡esto es _increíble_!

Pero no creo que Ron esté mintiendo, no a una completa _desconocida_. Entonces… ¿a Ginny le gusta Harry?

Si antes era raro, ahora es _doblemente _raro. Es decir, yo lo sospechaba, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, pero… nunca pensé que mis sospechas fueran realmente _ciertas. _

"Y… ¿qué hizo que, de la nada, aparecieras y te chocaras con un muy _guapo _desconocido?" Me preguntó Ron.

Sonreí ante su incomodidad con una chica, muy típica en él. Era gracioso ver cómo se desacomodaba el pelo, inconciente, como siempre cuando está nervioso.

Bueno, ahora… pensar en una _buena _excusa: piensa, Herms… ¡piensa!

"Oh, yo estaba… yo estaba intentando encontrar el baño." Supongo que es una buena excusa, es algo normal. "Aunque bueno, ya se me fueron las ganas de ir…"

"No te hiciste en los pantalones, ¿verdad?" preguntó, nervioso.

"¡NO!" grité, asqueada. "Quiero decir… no. Y es una pollera"

Miró hacia mi pollera, sonriendo. "Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado mirando tu linda cara"

Oww… tierno, aunque _muy _cursi, Ron. Demasiado.

"Ni siquiera puedes verla…" apunté, sonriendo.

"No, pero supongo que es bella…" dijo, agarrando suavemente mi barbilla, mirándome.

Por Merlín… ¡realmente piensa que soy alguien más! ¡Esto _no _puede estar pasándome a mí!

No vine aquí con la intención de _conquistar _misteriosamente a mi mejor amigo. Esto solo podría sucederme a mí.

Si Ginny hubiera sido sincera desde el principio…

Y si en algún momento Ron intenta besarme o algo… ¡ella sí que va a lamentarlo!

"Eh… ¿venís a este tipo de fiestas muy seguido?" pregunté alegre, intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema.

"Para nada. No soy tan _sociable, _mi hermana es más de este estilo. Creo que aquí son todos muy falsos, fiesteros." Respondió Ron, sacando su mano de mi barbilla. "Quiero decir, tú no pareces ser…"

"Yo no…" repliqué, al mismo tiempo.

"Ya lo sé. Creo que eres de las más aceptables, por eso te estoy forzando a hablar conmigo, supongo." Dijo, tímido.

"No me estás _forzando _a hablar contigo. Créeme, si me _quisiera_ ir, ya lo habría hecho." No sé por qué dije eso. Supongo que… sentí un poco de lástima por él, siempre sintiéndose inferior a los demás. Además, no estaba exactamente 'forzada' a hablar con él. Solo estoy un poco paranoica de que en cualquier momento aparezcan Harry y Ginny y me reconozcan pero… estoy bien, después de todo.

"No quiero que pienses que soy raro ni nada, pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al balcón a hablar? Está como muy lleno aquí…" preguntó, esperanzado.

"Claro." Respondí rápidamente, queriendo escapar de la gente que podría ser Harry o Ginny disfrazados. "¿Dónde es el 'balcón', exactamente?"

"Ven conmigo." Me tomó de la mano, y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Me llevó detrás de un cuadro, supongo un pasadizo secreto, y allí había un _hermoso _balcón, con vista a los jardines.

"Wow" murmuré, asombrada. ¿Por qué en nuestra Sala Común no había uno de estos?

"Me alegra saber que hay alguien que le guste tanto como a mí" sonrió. Aún tomando mi mano, me llevó hasta un banco que había allí. Ambos nos sentamos.

No sé _por qué, _pero no puedo mirarlo. De repente me siento muy incómoda.

Quiero decirle que soy _yo, _Hermione. Que no tiene que jugar a ser romántico, ni nada por el estilo… ya que no va a _pasar _nada, después de todo.

Pero si _realmente _le digo, todo va a volverse muy incómodo. Y además, se va a enojar conmigo por no haberle dicho antes. Y luego Harry y Ginny se enterarían… y _también _se enojarían conmigo. Y… creo que es mejor que me quede callada.

No es que le fuera a decir, o algo. No me creo capaz de arruinarle esto a Ron, ahora que tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo.

Pero necesito terminar esto antes de que se me vaya de las manos. Mi mejor amigo piensa que soy alguna chica, linda y misteriosa… y yo estoy dejando que lo crea. Me siento un poco mal por ello… ¿pero qué se supone que haga?

Por primera vez, no sé qué hacer.

Y _extrañanamente… _creo que no quiero que termine.

**Nota:**** Terminé… espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor, dejen reviews!! **

**Adioo! **

**Agathe **


	3. El chico más tierno

**Detrás de la máscara**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota:**** Aprovechen que estoy inspirada, esto no sucede todos los días… realmente debe ser un record. Espero disfruten este capítulo, y sigan dejando sus lindos reviews!! ) **

**Capítulo 3: El chico más tierno**

Bueno, creo que ya tengo toda la información que puedo conseguir. A Ginny le gusta Harry. Dudo mucho que Ron pueda estar mintiendo, a una completa _extraña _acerca de esto. Un poco deprimente, la verdad. Podría simplemente haberle preguntado a _él _que pasaba entre Harry y Ginny, pero… ¿quién iba a pensar que justo _Ron _pudiera saber algo?

Y ahora estoy atrapada en una fiesta, disfrazada, evitando a mis dos mejores amigos… mientras mi otro mejor amigo está _coqueteando _conmigo.

_Genial. _Simplemente genial.

Y, como a cualquier otra chica, el hecho de que estén coqueteando conmigo me hace sentir… _bien. _Sí, es Ron. Y ni siquiera sabe _quién _soy. Pero que me digan cosas lindas… no pasa _todos _los días. No soy exactamente popular en Howgarts, solo me conocen porque soy una alumna _ejemplar. _Mi culpa, supongo.

Mi cerebro no para de decirme que pare esto antes de que él se sienta muy seguro. Que evite toda incomodidad posible.

Pero, por primera vez, no fui lógica.

Es raro ver este lado de Ron… raro en un _buen _sentido, creo. Nunca creí que tuviera algo de sensibilidad en él. Quiero decir… es mi _mejor amigo_, no le presto mucha atención. No de _esa _forma. Supongo que quiero verlo desde el punto de vista de una extraña.

No tengo idea de _por qué_, pero quiero hacerlo.

Solo estoy intrigada, nada más. Y es por eso que sigo aquí sentada en este banco, junto a él. Tampoco es que tenga algún otro lugar a dónde ir.

No digo que no esté _disfrutando _el estar con él. Es que estoy un poco… _paranoica. _Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento haga algo que claramente diga "¡Hola, soy Hermione!" O que se me caiga la máscara, una cosa así.

¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría? ¿Qué haría Ron si se enterara de que estuvo _seduciendo _a su mejor amiga, Hermione, la rata de biblioteca?

No quiero ni imaginarlo. De seguro me culparía por no haberle dicho antes… pero bueno, yo no le pedí que me hablara, ¿no? Ni tampoco que coqueteara conmigo. Lo hizo todo el solito… Aunque yo fui la que _caí _sobre él.

"Entonces… ¿venís muy seguido a este tipo de fiestas?" inquirió Ron, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Si vengo muy seguido? Creo que supiera con _quién _está hablando, desecharía esa pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existían este tipo de fiestas!

"A algunas…" mentí. "¿Y tú?"

"No me gustan mucho estas cosas… si vengo, es solo por mi hermana." Dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir a continuación.

"¿Y… dónde _está_ tu hermana? ¿No se supone que deberías vigilarla?" Pregunté, curiosa.

Ron comenzó a reírse, negando con la cabeza.

"Solo le digo eso para asustarla. Ella luego me paga para que me aleje de ella, así no puedo avergonzarla." Explicó, y comenzó a bailar ridículamente. No pude _evitar _soltar una carcajada. "Bailando así, ¿cómo podría avergonzarla? Pero no importa… me está pagando, estoy hablando con una chica linda. Supongo que estoy bien."

Volvió a sentarse, y me sonrió.

"Sabes… cuando te reíste, me hiciste recordar a _alguien. _No estoy muy seguro a quién…"

Puedo ver sus ojos, examinándome de punta a punta. Solté una pequeña risa, nerviosa.

"Tal vez… ¿me viste en los pasillos?" sugerí, esperanzada.

"No. Sino me acordaría de tu cabello… es tu voz."

No… ahora esta comenzando a descubrirme poco a poco. ¡Esto no _puede _estar pasando!

"Bueno, soy muy popular en el colegio…" inventé en el momento. "Tal vez me viste o me escuchaste hablando con mis amigos… siempre hacemos bromas, y nos castigan."

Asiente, un poco dudoso. "Probablemente. Así que… ¿eres muy popular?"

"Sí, bastante. Por eso me invitaron, ¿no crees?" sonreí, siguiendo mis historia de chica popular.

"Claro. ¿A qué casa vas?" preguntó, curioso.

"Si te dijera, sería un desperdicio usar la máscara, ¿no?"

"Cierto. Sería mejor quitárnoslas…" Dijo Ron, moviendo su mano para sacarse la máscara.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y rápidamente saqué sus manos de la máscara, exclamando: "¡NO!"

"¿Por qué? Yo _realmente _quiero verte…"

"Pero… ¡no puedes romper la tradición de las máscaras! Es… mala suerte." Respondí, asintiendo para dar más convicción a la historia. "Y no quieres que yo tenga mala suerte, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo al menos mandarte cartas, alguna vez?"

"No creo que sea muy buena idea…"

"Así podríamos encontrarnos, y hablar…" miré para bajo, sin saber qué decirle. "Bueno, está bien… entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sino quieres volver a verme, simplemente _dilo." _Dijo Ron, corriendo la mirada.

"¡No, no es eso! Es que… le tengo un poco de miedo a las lechuzas." Sonreí, esperando que él me crea.

"¡Oh…! Si quieres, puedo mandarte las cartas por palomas mensajeras. Estoy seguro que una amiga mía podrá conseguirme una."

Bueno… no podía decirle que no, ¿verdad?

Lo malo es que estoy segura de que esa _amiga _soy _yo. _Siempre acude a mí cuando no sabe qué hacer, al igual que Harry.

"Sí, es una buena idea. Me encantaría."

Muy simple. Si me manda cartas, simplemente no le responderé. De esta forma, confío en que pronto se olvidará de mí. Él se olvidará de mí, y yo puedo olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó.

…Aunque dudo mucho que pueda olvidarlo.

------

Hablamos por horas, acerca de todo pero nada en particular. Es extraño, nunca pensé que podríamos tener _tanto _en común… aunque aparentemente estaba equivocada.

Todo el tiempo quise sacarme la máscara y decir: "¡Ron, soy Hermione! ¡Tu amiga de toda la vida! Ninguna _otra _persona que piensas que soy…" Pero supuse que eso sería demasiado. Creo que ya es un poco tarde para revelar _esa _información ahora.

Y realmente no quiere que él guste de mí, ¿verdad?

No. Por supuesto que no.

"¿Te gusta ir a Hogsmeade?" me preguntó Ron.

"Sí… ¿a quién no?" Repliqué, con una sonrisa. ¿A dónde está quiere ir con esto?

"Porque yo conozco un par de pasadizos secretos… y me encantaría que fueras conmigo alguna vez." Sugirió, esperanzado.

"No lo sé…"

"Podemos ir cuando quieras, me sé todo el castillo de memoria, sé _todos _los pasadizos." Agregó, encogiendo los hombros.

Todos los pasadizos, ¿eh? Leyendo el mapa del merodeador y rompiendo un millón de reglas. Lástima que no podía decir eso sin descubrirme a mí misma.

"Suena bien. Te mandaré una… paloma, en cuanto tenga tiempo libre." Respondí, alegre.

"Perfecto, me encantaría. La he pasado muy bien esta noche."

"Yo también" dije, _sinceramente. _"Aunque hay algo que aún no hemos hecho… ¡bailar!"

Le indiqué a Ron que me siguiera, y ambos fuimos a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar como locos una canción movida que estaban pasando. ¡Nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto con Ron, fue genial!

Tal vez haberme infiltrado en la fiesta no fue _tan _malo.

Y justo en ese momento, la canción movida terminó, dando paso a un lento.

_Realmente, _esto solo podría pasarme a _mí. _

No pasan una canción lenta en toda la fiesta hasta que yo decido ponerme a bailar. Simplemente genial.

Me quedé ahí parada, sin saber que hacer… no podía mirar a Ron. Es decir, hablar toda la noche con él es una cosa, pero bailar un _lento… _

Tomó mi mano, dándome una vuelta. Mi estómago dio una vuelta también cuando lo miré.

"¿Querrías bailar conmigo?" preguntó dulcemente. Asentí, y empezamos a bailar, manteniendo un poco la distancia.

"Ron…" comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó, mirándome minuciosamente.

"Me lo dijiste antes… ¿recuerdas?" respondí, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

"No, no lo hice…"

"Vamos… ¿cómo lo sabría, sino?" argumentó, tratando de sonar lógica.

"No lo sé… tal vez se me escapó." Dijo, un poco confundido, pero dejando el tema pasar.

Respiré aliviada. Eso estuvo cerca, _muy _cerca.

"Sí, se te escapó." Aseguré, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Hablando de eso… aún no me has dicho tu nombre." Me recordó.

"Todavía no…"

"Son casi las doce. Pronto nos sacaremos las máscaras… ¿qué importa?"

¿Casi las doce? Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. Me tengo que escapar de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta, en diez minutos. No puedo quitarme la máscara, obvio.

"No puedo. Eh… pero tengo que ir al baño." Dije rápidamente.

"¿Volverás?" preguntó Ron tan esperanzado, que hace que mi corazón se rompa. No quiero que esta noche se acabe, pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento.

"Seguro. ¿Por qué no lo haría?" dije, sonriendo débilmente.

Comencé a alejarme, pero Ron me agarró de la mano dándome la vuelta. Sin decir nada, suavemente posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando se separa de mí, sonríe. Estoy _demasiado _shcockeada como para hacer algo más que estar parada ahí con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Mis labios están todavía un poco brillantes, y los toco para asegurarme que lo que pasó fue _real. _

Ron acaba de _besarme._

No estoy tan asqueada como podría haber estado, digamos, ayer. Pero siento una fusión de emociones muy confusas por ello. Demasiadas como para ponérmelas a analizar justo ahora.

"Bueno… ve." Replicó Ron, con una pequeña risita. "Y trata de no chocar a nadie, ¿si?"

"Voy a intentarlo." Dije, con una tímida sonrisa, caminando fuera de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y fuera de Ron.

No puedo evitar sonreír, sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero siento una gran presión en el estómago al imaginar que mañana tendré que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Nota:**** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor, dejen sus reviews, me hacen MUY feliz! **

**Adiooo!  
**

**Agathe **


	4. Al otro día

**Detrás de la máscara**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota:**** Holas! Ya estoy con el cuarto capítulo… aún no puedo creerlo. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews, me hacen muy feliz!! ) **

**Capítulo 4: Al otro día… **

AHHHHHHH!

Sí, ese fue un grito de absoluta frustración. ¡Y con una _muy _buena razón!

¿Por qué?

No solo está el hecho de que pasé toda la noche hablando, bailando y eh… besando a mi _mejor amigo, _sino que llego a mi habitación y _sueño _con él también. Esto es un completo D E S A S T R E.

No recuerdo muy bien los detalles del sueño, pero me acuerdo de haber pensado: "¿Qué diablos hace Ron aquí… y por qué lo estoy besando? Por Merlín… ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Y eso es un maldito vestido de NOVIA?!"

También hubo otras cosas de las que estoy demasiado avergonzada como para contar. Pero me parece que quedó muy claro que _Ron _estaba allí.

En cada segundo de mi _estúpido_ sueño.

Cuando me di cuenta de que soñar con Ron _no _era normal y que él no debería estar allí, mi subconsciente intentó parar todo, pero mi sueño sacó a mi subconsciente y luego mi subconsciente se rebeló y entonces desperté…

Y ahora estoy mucho más que un _poquito _asustada.

No creo que vuelva a dormir otra vez.

Soñando con Ron Weasley, verlo de una manera _romántica… _besarlo.

¿Qué me está _pasando? _

Una noche no puede cambiar años la forma de ver una persona. No puede cambiar años de _amistad. _

Solo porque soñé con Ron no significa que, bueno, ustedes saben… me guste, ¿verdad? Puede significar algo totalmente diferente. Algo totalmente _no _relacionado, incluso.

¿Alguna vez leyeron libros de interpretación? Porque recuerdo haber leído un par para la idiota de Trelawney. Y que haya soñado con Ron puede simplemente significar que… me gustó una remera que llevaba hace tres meses. O que me aburre verlo todos los días. O que me gusta la sopa. O que… o que… bueno, no sé. Pero algo muy diferente a que me gusta, ¿bueno?

Porque no me gusta. En serio.

La noche pasada fue solo un… _error_. Algo que nunca debería haber pasado, nada más.

Hablando de eso… ¡tal vez fue eso lo que quiso decirme mi sueño, de una forma extraña y muy contradictoria! Estaba intentando mostrarme que nome gusta Ron, haciéndome ver cómo _sería_ que me guste Ron en un sueño. Sí, eso es lo más lógico. Porque estaba _totalmente_ enamorada de Ron en mi sueño. Y eso es exactamente lo que _no _estoy… o al menos eso creo.

…Aunque haya _disfrutado _la noche que pasé con él… y el sueño, he de admitir. Y el beso. Y…

Estoy _muy_ confundida.

Y cuando lo pensás, no importa realmente si me gusta Ron o no… porque él nunca me miraría de _esa _forma. Solo soy su extraña mejor amiga.

------

Acabo de terminar de bañarme, y recordé algo. Un pequeño detalle que olvidé antes, en medio de mi confusión: hoy es viernes, lo que significa que hay clases. Y con eso, pasar _todo _el día junto a Ron.

Solo tranquilízate, Herms. Es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Después de todo, _él _no sabe que algo ha cambiado. ¡No le des razones para pensar que sí!

Me cambié rápidamente, Parvati y Lavender seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. De seguro eran las seis o por ahí.

Bajé a la Sala Común, esperando no encontrarme con Ron. Pero por supuesto, por primera vez en _toda_ su vida, decidió levantarse temprano, y estar ahí.

"¡Buenos días, Hermione!" saludó, aparentemente de muy buen humor.

Sentí como un millón de murciélagos asesinos revoloteaban en mi estómago. O bueno, también llamadas… _mariposas. _Qué divertido, he estado alrededor de Ron más de siete años, y nunca me había sentido tan incómoda como ahora. ¡Y solo me ha saludado!

"Hola Ron… ¿sabes dónde está Harry?" pregunté, intentando tranquilizarme. Estúpidos murciélagos asesinos.

"Creo que tardará en bajar, aún no se ha levantado… ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar?"

Miré a Ron, suspirando. Creo que es mejor enfrentarlo, y así poder superarlo más pronto. Además, tengo hambre… ¿qué puede pasar?

Asiento con la cabeza, y ambos vamos hacia el Gran Comedor. No hablé en todo el camino, y evité mirarlo en todo momento.

"Estás muy callada. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?" preguntó Ron, con humor en su voz.

Lo miro mientras toma su taza de chocolate caliente. Está siendo demasiado bueno conmigo está mañana. No habrá descubierto nada, ¿verdad? No, es imposible. Y además… suele ser bueno conmigo en la mañana. _Solo _en la mañana. Luego empezamos a discutir por estupideces y ya no es bueno conmigo. Pero en las mañanas suele serlo, así que no es nada _anormal _su comportamiento.

"No, no es nada… es que estoy muy preocupada por el examen de, eh…. Runas Antiguas, y no pude dejar de soñar acerca de… pociones." Repliqué, he de admitir, muy estúpidamente. "Y no me gustan muchos las pociones y eh… no pude dormir bien."

"¿Pociones? ¿No dijiste que tenías examen de Runas?"

"¿Y? Yo nunca dije que tuve sueños acerca de Runas. Soñé con pociones porque están relacionadas al colegio, como… Encantamientos." Comenté, mirando a todos lados menos a Ron. "Es como si… soñara contigo. Podría ser por un hechizo moco murciélagos. Porque eres hermano de Ginny, y eh… Ginny hace muy buenos hechizos moco murciélagos. No lo sé, los sueños son demasiado extraños…"

¿Y no podría ser _más _obvia?

"¿Los _sueños _son raros? Y eso que habla la Reina de la Rareza, que prefiere estudiar antes que jugar al Quidditch…" respondió Ron, con una sonrisa.

"Ja ja, muy gracioso… ¿y eso qué te hace a ti? ¿Rey de la Rareza? Que, en vez de sacarse las cosas de encima, prefiere dejarlas para último momento a que venga la estúpida de su amiga Hermione a ayudarlo…"

"No, a menos que quieras que me case contigo." Respondió, riendo.

"Ew…"

"Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Además," sus ojos se pusieron como soñadores, igual que su voz. "Ya no estoy disponible…"

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y mi corazón empezó a latir como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Él no mencionó que estuviera saliendo con alguien en la fiesta, y tampoco creo que se haya conseguido una novia en tan poco tiempo. Debe estar hablando de…

Oh no…

"No es que me importe, pero ¿quién querría salir contigo?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Piensa lo que quieras. Pero yo, Ron Weasley, estoy saliendo con una chica espectacular…"

"Sí, claro." Repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Cómo se llama, esa chica _tan _espectacular?"

Ron me miró, suspirando.

"No lo sé… nunca me lo dijo."

"Sí… puedo sentir el _amor_." Dije, riendo.

"No es gracioso." Recalcó, en un tono serio. "Realmente me gustó esta chica. Hablamos toda la noche… y sentí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Nunca me sentí así con nadie. Y luego nos besamos y fue simplemente…"

"¿Estás hablando de 'Cenicienta' otra vez?" comentó Ginny, haciendo comillas con los dedos, y sentándose junto a mí.

"¿Cenicienta?" le pregunté a Ginny, levantando las cejas, confundida.

"Oh… conoció alguna chica estúpida anoche y ella se fue justo antes de media noche. Y ahora mi hermanito se cree que está enamorado de ella o algo. Qué idiota."

Estaba a punto de responder a lo de 'chica estúpida', pero me contuve a último momento. Después de todo, no quería parecer sospechosa.

"No estoy _enamorado _de ella, solo me gusta mucho." Respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo que me recuerda que tengo que mandarle una carta antes de que empiecen las clases… ¿Hermione?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pedirme.

"¿Puedes prestarme esa paloma que convocaste en Encantamientos, el otro día?" me pidió, cohibido.

Sabía que sería _eso_.

Convoqué una paloma con un movimiento de la varita, y se la di. Él salió corriendo, luego de terminarse de un sorbido su chocolate caliente.

"Está peor de lo que pensé." Murmuró Ginny, negando con la cabeza mientras las dos mirábamos como salía del Gran Comedor.

Me torné hacia Ginny, intentando no pensar en Ron y todo lo que se relacionara con él.

"¿Y… cómo te fue anoche, en la fiesta?" pregunté, para sacar conversación.

"Bien, supongo. Aunque fue un poco confuso con todo eso de las máscaras, y terminé perdiendo a Harry en la multitud."

Parecía deprimida. Mmm…

"¿Y Harry la pasó bien? Mejor que sí, ya que me perdí la fiesta por su culpa…"

"¡Sí, no te imaginas!" contestó, mientras intentaba pinchar la comida en su plato. "Se pasó toda la noche besándose con una chica _muy _bonita…"

"Ew… ¿besaste a Harry?" Pregunté, en voz alta.

"¡Por supuesto que no, tonta!" replicó Ginny, irritada.

"Bueno, yo solo asumí…"

"Asumiste mal. Y no me importa, tampoco, ¿bien? Solo pensé que fue un poco grosero de su parte, dejarme sola después de que _yo _lo haya invitado, solo para ir a besarse toda la noche con… alguna chica cualquiera."

"¿Estás segura de que no te importa?" con la típica mirada de 'puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu amiga'.

"Sí, estoy segura. No es como si me gustara Harry otra vez, o algo así." Respondió, pero por su cara puedo decir que está mintiéndose más a sí misma que a mí.

"¿Estás _segura_?" volví a preguntar.

Me miró, irritada.

"Estoy definitivamente cien por ciento segura. Ahora para de preguntar eso, ¿si?"

Me duele un poco que no confíe en mí, pero supongo que hay que darle tiempo.

"Entonces… ¿qué hiciste anoche?" preguntó Ginny, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

"No mucho. Leí un par de libros." Respondí rápidamente.

"¿Qué leíste?"

"Eh… no recuerdo muy bien. Creo que algo de unas arpías en la Edad Media…"

"Preferiría ver a una asquerosa arpía antes que a Harry subsionando la boca de una muchacha, francamente." Murmuró Ginny, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí antes de que pueda preguntar nada. "Pero no me importa, así que no preguntes. Solo pienso que fue un poco grosero."

Suspiré, ya dejando el tema 'Harry devorándose a una cualquiera' de lado. Supongo que Ginny está en negación, y eso es algo que tiene que arreglar ella sola. Intenté cambiar de tema.

"Qué triste, Ron parece haber sido el único que pasó una buena noche."

Ginny dejó salir una pequeña risa ante mi comentario.

"Patético, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que podría estar inventando todo…"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" pregunté, curiosa.

"Nunca vi a esta chica misteriosa. No le dio su nombre, la casa a la que va… ¡ni siquiera vio su rostro! No lo sé… parece como muy preparado. Incluso aunque, en efecto, _hubiera _una chica, es un poco sospechoso. Tal vez era alguna de Slytherin, intentando sacar información acerca de Harry…"

"¡Ella no mencionó a Harry!" repliqué, y Ginny me miró de forma rara. "Por lo menos eso es lo que él me dijo… o eso creo."

"De todas formas, yo creo que se está ilusionando por nada. La chica probablemente quería saber algo de Harry, tal vez acerca de la profecía… digo, una fiesta llena de gente, ¿quién miraría dos veces a _Ron_?"

Me enojé, a favor de Ron, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Tal vez si Ginny hubiera dicho esto, no sé, _ayer… _de seguro me hubiera reído con ella. Ahora me siento un poco mal por Ron… él es un buen chico, es mi mejor amigo. Cualquier chica tendría mucha suerte de tenerlo. No yo, pero cualquier otra chica.

"Por ahí, a la chica _realmente _le gustó. No todo es sobre Harry Potter."

"Puede ser, aunque lo dudo."

"Vamos, Ron es un buen chico." Agregué.

Ginny me miró un poco irritada, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Oh, bueno… a quién le importa. Es Ron. Lo único que puedo decir, es que, sea quien sea, me siento mal por ella ya que tuvo que besarlo. Eso requiere un montón de sacrificio, hay que admitir." Rió Ginny. "Esa chica debe de estar _loca_…"

"Eh, sí…" coincidí, bebiendo un largo sorbo de mi jugo de calabaza. "Loca… claro."

**Nota:**** Holass! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen SUPER felizz! ) **

**Y cuando estoy feliz, escribo más rápido... no, mentira. Escribo más rápido cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración, pero… lo de estar feliz ayuda. Por favor, sigan dejando sus reviews! **

**Adioo! **

**Agathe **


	5. Ronny Poppins

**Detrás de la máscara**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota:**** Holass! Ya volví… espero que les guste este capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews! Me hacen super feliz ) **

**Capítulo 5: Ronny Poppins **

Harry aún no ha venido a desayunar. Normalmente, los tres vamos a nuestras clases juntos, o vamos juntos hasta que nos separamos porque tenemos clases diferentes, o bueno… pasamos horas libres haciendo nada.

Pero entendieron, siempre los _tres. _Falta media hora para que empiece la clase, y Harry no bajó. Eso significa que voy a tener que estar a solas con _Ron… _

De seguro si existe Merlín, tiene un sentido del humor muy irónico. Probablemente está diciendo: "¡Ja, Hermione, tendrás que estar todo el día con Ron, ja… vas a pasar una situación _muy _incómoda!"

O algo por el estilo.

Realmente me quería ir, así no tendría que enfrentarme con Ron otra vez. Pero Merlín no parece estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Además, acaba de empezar a llover. Y mi primera clase es Herbología.

_Genial. _

"Esto es increíble. Voy a tener que pedirle a Ron el paraguas que le regaló papá el año pasado, tengo Herbología." Dijo Ginny, malhumorada.

"Yo también. Aunque no hace falta pedirle el paraguas a Ron, podemos ir caminando… no hace mal un poco de lluvia, a veces." Sugerí, sin muchas esperanzas. Pero había que intentarlo, tal vez aceptaba y no tenía que ir con Ron…

"¡Buena idea, Herms! Justo lo que quiero, parecer una rata de alcantarilla a la primera hora en la mañana." Replicó, sarcástica.

Me encogí de hombros. "Hay muchos chicos a los que les gusta el estilo _mojado. _¿Por ahí a Harry le gusta?"

"¿Por qué me importaría lo que piense Harry?"

"No lo sé. Tú dime." Respondí, suspirando.

"¿Decirte qué? No tengo _nada _que decirte."

"Como tu quieras…" respondí, sin dar mucho crédito a sus palabras.

"Es en serio."

"Mmmm…"

Creo que Ginny me hubiera dicho que me callara, o hubiera seguido insistiendo en que no le gustaba Harry, si Ron no hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento.

"Harry dice que se siente mal, no va a ir a Herbología. Pero dijo que asistirá a las otras clases, después de tomarse algo en la Enfermería…" informó Ron.

"No me sorprende…" murmuró Ginny, seguramente refiriéndose a Harry con la otra chica. Decidí fingir que no la escuché, así no tendría que discutir con ella otra vez. "Ron, necesito que me prestes tu paraguas…"

"¡Eso sí que no! Yo también tengo Herbología, así que lo voy a usar…"

Sin poder contenerme, suspiré aliviada. Si Ron no nos prestaba el paraguas, no me vería obligada a ir con él…

A propósito, ¿por qué Ginny tiene Herbología en el mismo horario que nosotros? Bueno, no importa.

"¡Yo _sé_ que quieres prestarnos el paraguas!" dijo Ginny, con esa irritante voz cantarina que usa para conseguir algo.

Ron luce pensativo unos momentos, peor luego niega con la cabeza.

"Para nada."

"Está bien. Ahora piénsalo bien: Me resfrío, eso se transmite a mis pulmones, me da una pulmonía y ¡muero! Todo porque mi dulce hermano no quiso prestarme un mísero paraguas…"

"Un poco dramático, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

Ginny solo hizo carita de perro mojado, insistiendo.

"Vamos… ¿qué pensaría 'Cenicienta' de ti, si no nos prestas el paraguas?"

"Su nombre no es Cenicienta… que yo sepa. Y no creo que a ella le importaría." Respondió Ron.

"Yo creo que sí." Dije, sin pensar demasiado.

Los dos Weasley me miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué? Solo decía…" murmuré, evitando sus ojos.

"Si ustedes me dan propina por mis servicios, está bien." Cedió Ron.

"De acuerdo." Asintió Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Yo no tengo dinero." Repliqué. Cosa que es cierta, pero además… realmente no quiero ir con Ron. Bastante que tengo que estar con él en Herbología, todo es bastante _incómodo_ para mí en este momento…

"Mmmm… estoy de buen humor esta mañana, además eres mi amiga desde los once años. Así que se los prestaré gratis. Pero solo esta vez." Dijo.

"Eh, gracias…" respondí, en un tono monótono.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy como esa mujer muggle, Mary Poppins. Solo que soy hombre, y no me llamo Mary… y tampoco sé cantar. ¡Pero tengo un paraguas!" dijo Ron, animado.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?" pregunté, alzando una ceja.

"Mary Poppins también tenía un paraguas… pero el mío es mejor. De seguro esa muggle me tendría mucha envidia." Respondió, de forma muy… _infantil. _

"Entonces serías un… ¿Ronny Poppins?" comenté, con una sonrisa medio confusa. "A propósito, ¿cómo conoces esa película?"

"Oh, mi padre decidió que sería buena idea comprar un_ tevelisor _muggle –se dice televisor, Ron- , y la estaban dando en el cable."

"Fantástico. ¿Podemos irnos ya?" Preguntó Ginny, impaciente.

"Tranquila, Ginny… pronto podrás ver a Harry, no hace falta ir _tan_ apurada." Comentó Ron, con burla.

Me reí, y Ron me miró de forma extraña.

Genial, espero que no haya reconocido mi risa…

Ginny solo abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces, enojada.

"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡A mi no me gusta Harry!" gritó finalmente, pasando su furiosa mirada de mi a Ron. "¡Me gusta Harry tanto como ustedes dos se gustan!"

Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía toda roja. No digo nada, pero espero que Ron diga algo negativo.

En cambio, él dijo: "Que lo niegues no hará que el sentimiento desaparezca, hermanita."

"Te odio." Murmuró Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Recuerda quién te va a prestar el paraguas ahora!" dijo Ron, guiñando el ojo.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero lo que no dijo lo expresó con la fría mirada que le dio a Ron.

"La dejaste sin palabras, estoy _impresionada._" Asentí, en señal de aprobación. Nadie nunca callaba a Ginny.

"Uno de mis talentos no reconocidos."

"¡Oh, búsquense una habitación!" dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los dos la miramos con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, sin esperarnos ese comentario. Por lo menos, _yo _no lo esperaba.

¿Cómo sabía ella que…? Esperen. Ella no lo sabe. A menos que sea tan obvia…

"¿Qué habitación quieres que busquemos, exactamente? ¿Y para qué la usaríamos?" Preguntó Ron, con curiosidad.

"Usa tu imaginación." Replicó, cruzando sus brazos desafiante.

"Ginny" solté una risita nerviosa. "¿Te encuentras bien? En serio."

"Sí, perfectamente. Espléndida. Solo estoy cansada de que no paren de insinuar que me gusta Harry, cuando eso no podría estar _más_ alejado de la realidad."

"Claro, porque yo me pondría totalmente furiosa y malhumorada solo porque Harry se besó con otra chica." Respondí, encogiendo los hombros.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"De acuerdo. ¿Te serviría un lenguaje de señas, o algo?" pregunté, intentando animarla.

Nunca fui muy buena para animar a las personas, pero no podía verla así. Y para mi satisfacción, soltó una pequeña risa.

"Ves, sabía que no todo estaba perdido." Dijo Ron, triunfante. "Aún puedes reír, no importa cuán grande sea el drama con _tu _chico."

"Él no es _mi _chico. Harry es un imbécil descerebrado de clase mundial."

"Wow." Respondió Ron, en tono serio. "Ya es muy malo ser un imbécil descerebrado. ¿Pero de clase _mundial_? Bueno, eso es terrible. No puedo creer que Harry aún esté vivo."

Ginny lo miró, fríamente. "Gracias, Ron, por tu inapropiado uso del sarcasmo, realmente apreciado."

"Cuando quieras, y de nada."

"¿Estás segura de que era él, Ginny? Tú dijiste que lo perdiste en la multitud, y la mayoría de esas máscaras eran parecidas." Dije, y de repente dándome cuenta de lo que casi dejé escapara, agregué. "Eh… no que yo sepa, asumiendo nada más…"

"Hermione tiene su punto, Gin. No le hablaste en todo el camino a la Sala Común… pobrecito, ni siquiera sabe qué hizo mal." Dijo Ron.

"Bueno, no _tendría_ que decirle." Replicó.

Ron suspiró, y compartimos una mirada de 'Está muy enamorada' entre nosotros. Miré hacia otro lado rápidamente, intentando esconder mi gran sonrisa.

**Nota:**** Siento mucho la tardanza, de veras. Intentaré actualizar pronto, por favor déjenme sus reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia! **

**Adiooo!**

**Agathe **


End file.
